1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power supply systems, and more particularly to extracting charges from super capacitors as in energy harvesting applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical energy harvesting systems include a low voltage energy harvester, such as an inertial generator, thermoelectric generator, or solar panel, a boost converter for raising the low voltage from the energy harvester to a nominal level for a specific load, and an energy storage device such as a battery, super capacitor, or the like. The harvester supplies low voltage power to the boost converter, which raises the voltage to within an acceptable input voltage range for the load. When using a super capacitor, for example, a first plate of the super capacitor is connected between the boost converter and load, and the second plate is connected to ground. In this position, the super capacitor can accumulate energy when the output voltage of the boost converter is high, and can discharge energy to the load when the boost converter output voltage drops off, as when the harvester is not producing energy. This system helps maintain the input voltage to the load within an acceptable range despite the fact that the energy production of the harvester may be highly variable over time.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved management of power from energy harvesters and the like. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.